James Alepine and the Death Cloak
by Wolf258
Summary: It is as a HARRY POTTER catogory, although do NOT expect HARRY POTTER characters. The story is my own and so are the characters, spells etc. It is on only because I can't claim it fully as my own, as it is VERY inspired from J.K. Rowling's HARRY POTTER stories. Plot: boy of 15 seeks something of his father's to clear the past and mainly his father's death. Wolf


**PLEASE READ SO THAT THERE IS NO MISUNDERSTANDING:**

**Just before I get to the story, I would like to give a more detailed summary, as there is a limit in the general one. So: this is a story _very_ much inspired by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I write my own ideas normally, but since I always have the tension to write something inspired to give me the feel as if I were reading something from that author on the same lines, I have decided to continue with a story I started writing a few years back. it won't be as long as my normal stories, and so will the chapters. I will not re-write the first three, but the next will be written in a better way. So to the story: it takes place around Melbourne, or just think of it as and Australian location (yes, I am australian as you might've guessed :D) and it will be about two fifteen year old boys. The plot at the start is just what I'd call a "miny plot", but it unravels more to a much more complicated story. Do not, however, expect harry potter characters, spells, hogwarts etc. It contains wands, my spells, some locations are of course mine too, but otherwise, as I said, a strong H.P. inspiration which has a similar genre. Well, won't distract you any longer, enjoy:**

Chapter one  
Gelyward

I am old. That was the first thing that crossed Gelyward's mind. By truth, he was very old, but, well, wizards did live long. Fife hundred years was the usual age of old. Gelyward sat in his chair, fading of to his might be last sleep. He knew it. It didn't trouble him. Death was not hell, all though some believed it, but no, death was peace. His dog, Billy, was old too.

Billy's drool fell upon Gelyward's lap. The dog started whimpering, it sensed death around, but it didn't come until one hour later. Death approached, wrapped in his black cloak. He raised his long fingered hand, spoke 'aleines' and-

'Distrektioto!' The voice was cold, quiet, that Gelyward felt at last scared. His dog howled, and leapt in front of his master, barking at the stranger who was now brandishing his Apple-Eagle wand.

He spoke another few words, a flash and that was it. Gelyward was dead, wife somewhere he had not known with his six year old son James. Gelyward's happy memories flowed through him, and dead, dead he was, no one to help him.

This was all James knew about his father, no more. Was it true that Death alone had come, that a man had been there? Those were the rumours and tales that ran around.

James went up Charleston road, where his friend, Jeremy, lived. He had now aged fifteen.

James put his rosewood wand to his mouth, spoke Jeremy's name and immediately, the door of the house flew open. James stepped into the mansion. It had stood there for over ten hundred years. By one side, there was a painting of the family tree, starting from four families of: Renderlet and Bendeela, having Fredderic, who had married Angelina, having Cares, who married Reela, having died just after birth of-

but at that moment, Jeremy had appeared down in the corridor where James was standing. 'Never take your eyes of that do you?' asked Jeremy, amused.

'Nah, I do always hope to find my father, you know he-'

'-lived here? Yeah mate , I do, but I also know, and you do too, that he isn't up there.'

'Well, better not get my hopes up too much anymore.' James said a little disappointedly. 'So, why I came: I'm planning something.'

'And what might that be?' interrupted Jeremy.

'My father hid something somewhere and I'm planning on retrieving it.' James replied.

'And might that _something _be?' asked Jeremy.

'I- well, it's secret until you know the plan and agree to come with me.'

'OK and what might the plan be?'

Jeremy took a deep breath, and plunged into the plan.


End file.
